freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishman Affidavit
The Fishman Affidavit is a set of court documents submitted by ex-Scientologist Steven Fishman in 1993 in the federal case, Church of Scientology International v. Fishman and Geertz (Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx) U.S. District Court for the Central District of California). The Affidavit contained criticisms of the Church of Scientology and substantial portions of the Operating Thetan course materials. Church of Scientology International v. Fishman and Geertz The documents were brought as exhibits attached to a declaration by Steven Fishman on 9 April, 1993 as part of Church of Scientology International v. Fishman and Geertz. Along with Kendrick Moxon and Laurie Bartilson, Timothy Bowles was one of the lead attorneys for the Church of Scientology in the case . Fishman told the court that he had committed crimes on behalf of the Church. He also attested that he was assigned to murder his psychologist, Dr. Uwe Geertz, and then commit suicide. As evidence, Fishman submitted course materials he said that he purchased from Ellie Bolger, a fellow Scientologist, and Richard Ofshe, an expert witness for his defense. The Church says the documents were stolen and considers them to be copyrighted and a trade secret. Among other materials, the affidavit contains 61 pages of the allegedly trade-secret and copyrighted story of Xenu. The Fishman Affidavit contains much text from the old versions of the Operating Thetan levels. The versions of OT I to OT VII in the Fishman Affidavit are considered authentic as the church's Religious Technology Center brought copyright lawsuits over their release on the Internet. Fishman's description of OT VIII contains the accusation that Jesus was a pedophile. After initially asserting copyright to all the OT level descriptions in the affidavit, RTC amended its claim to remove the OT VIII description, calling it a forgery. Fishman stated that he had obtained his copy of OT VIII from a different source than his copies of the other OT Levels, purchased from a fellow Scientologist.Press Release by Steven Fishman, "PRESS RELEASE: SCIENTOLOGY UPPER LEVEL REFERENCES (OT MATERIALS) AFFIRMED UNSEALED AND IN THE PUBLIC DOMAIN BY UNITED STATES COURT OF APPEALS.", Pages 1-7., April 28, 1994. The Church of Scientology dropped its libel case against Fishman and Geertz in 1994. An important side aspect of the case was the fact that several highranking Scientology officials and lead attorneys for the organization and former highranking Scientologists submitted declarations on their activities for the Church of Scientology, giving thereby insight into the internal ongoings of the Scientology management. Among others, declarations were submitted by: * Richard & Vicki Aznaran, former executives of the Religious Technology Center * Jonathan Epstein, at that time "International Finance Director" of the Church of Scientology InternationalDeclaration of Jonathan Epstein, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * Guillaume Lesevre, at that time Executive Director International of the Church of Scientology InternationalDeclaration of Guillaume Lesevre, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * David Miscavige, Chairman of the Board of the Religious Technology CenterDeclaration of David Miscavige, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 8th, 1994 * Raymond Mithoff, at that time "Senior Case Supervisor International" of the Church of Scientology InternationalDeclaration of Raymond Mithoff, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * Thomas Spring, tax attorney for the Church of Scientology InternationalDeclaration of Thomas Spring, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * Norman Starkey, at that time Executive Director of Author Services Inc.Declaration of Norman Starkey, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * André Tabayoyon, former Ex-Scientologist and security official of the Church of Scientology International * William Walsh, attorney for different organizations of the Church of ScientologyDeclaration of William Walsh, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 8th, 1994 * Marc Yager, at that time Chairman of the "Watchdog Committee" of the Church of Scientology InternationalDeclaration of Marc Yager, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * Monique Yingling, tax attorney for the Church of Scientology InternationalDeclaration of Monique Yingling, Church of Scientology International vs. Steven Fishman & Uwe Geertz, Case No. CV 91-6426 (HLH (Tx), U.S. District Court for the Central District of California, Los Angeles, February 7th, 1994 * Robert Vaughn Young, former spokesperson for the Guardian's Office and Author Services Inc. * Stacy Brooks Young, former official of the U.S. Office of Special Affairs Posted to the internet Although the Church of Scientology attempted to prevent others from receiving the document by continuously borrowing it, the text of this declaration and its exhibits were scanned, OCR'd and converted to text and posted onto the Usenet newsgroup alt.religion.scientology by ex-Scientologist Arnie Lerma . The material was then placed on the World Wide Web by David S. Touretzky. Lerma's newsgroup posting resulted in the August 1995 raid of his home for copyright violation on the materials, and the resulting lawsuit Religious Technology Center (Scientology) vs Arnaldo Lerma, Richard Leiby, and The Washington Post. U.S. Federal Judge Leonie Brinkema ruled that while Richard Leiby and the Washington Post had not violated copyright, Lerma was liable and fined $2,500 but with no costs awarded to Scientology. Judge Brinkema also stated that the primary motivation for the case "is to stifle criticism of Scientology in general and to harass its critics." After being posted to the newsgroup, the documents were mirrored on hundreds of websites worldwide. The Church of Scientology responded by suing a number of people and their Internet service providers for copyright infringement. The defendants responded by challenging the church to prove it was actually the copyright holder of the disputed documents. The other notable case in connection with this was against Dutch writer Karin Spaink. The Church brought suit on copyright violation grounds for reproducing the source material, and claimed rewordings would reveal a trade secret. In 2003, Spaink won the case, with the court holding that her quotation of Scientology works was acceptable and expressing concern about Scientology's attempts to prevent discussion of its doctrines. The Church appealed but dropped the case after a negative advice on the appeal from the Attorney-General to the court in March 2005. In December 2005 the court dismissed the appeal, making the previous ruling final. The Church has no further possibility for appeal due to them dropping the case. The ruling also reversed earlier decisions affecting hyperlinking . Critics of the church have accused it of intentionally using lawsuits in these and other cases as SLAPP suits, intended to silence their opposition. Critics of Steven Fishman have produced the affidavit of Kenneth D. Long, a Scientology executive, which states that Fishman received services from a Scientology mission, did a few introductory courses, never worked for the Church or CCHR, and did not get any auditing or do any courses at the main Miami church, which would conflict with his claims.http://www.whyaretheydead.net/krasel/aff_kl.html Affidavit of Kenneth D. Long, April 10, 1991 Vicki Aznaran, a former Scientologist who was involved in anti-Scientology litigation before retracting her claims as part of a settlement with Scientology, gave a declaration through Scientology attorneys in which she states various allegations made by Steven Fishman and other church critics are untrue,http://bernie.cncfamily.com/sc/Aznaran.htm The Declaration of Vicki Aznaran contradicting her previous declaration given in CSI v. Fishman and Geertz.http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~dst/Fishman/Declaration/aznaran.txt The Declaration of Vicki Aznaran in CSI v. Fishman and Geertz, 4 April, 1994. References See also * Andre Tabayoyon -- Affidavit referenced in the case, in United States District Court. * Scientology and the Internet * Scientology and the legal system External links * * * * *Video interview with Steven Fishman Category:Freedom of expression Category:Scientology and the legal system Category:Xenu Category:Scientology and the Internet